ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. John (episode)
Story Luffy is standing on Omni’s face, crushing him into the ground. Sanji unleashes a barrage of kicks at Franky, forcing him away. Zoro places a sword in his mouth, and he charges at Brook, wielding three swords. Brook parries his attacks, but Zoro’s power was beginning to overwhelm him. Dr. John: Mehehehehehe! Crush them! Crush them all! (Luffy pushes harder into Omni, causing the floor to crack underneath him. Omni’s legs merge together into a tail.) Omni: Ghostfreak! (Omni phases through the floor, the impact of Luffy’s foot creating a crater in the ground. Omni comes out of the ground, flying away. Luffy’s arm glows pink, releasing steam.) Luffy: Jet Pistol! (Luffy stretches his arm at a blinding speed, hitting Omni hard, despite him being intangible. Omni falls out of the sky, and Luffy’s leg glows pink, releasing steam.) Jet Whip! (Luffy stretches his leg, swinging them like a whip. It hits Omni, and slams him into the ground. Omni gets up, as his muscles grow and grows claws. He still has the tail.) Omni: Ultimate Ghostfreak! (Both of Luffy’s arms glow pink.) Luffy: Jet Gatling! (Luffy stretches his arms and punches rapidly, making it seem like there were dozens of fists punching at Omni. Omni dodges at a speed almost equal to Luffy’s, taking a few blows but easily takes them. Luffy’s arms harden and turn black, the power increasing.) Armament Hardening! Jet Gatling! (The speed increases, as Omni flies forward. Omni takes more hits, and Omni reaches Luffy, grabbing him and taking him into the air.) Luffy releases an invisible shockwave, which forms around Luffy, and pushes Omni off. The shockwave surrounds Luffy’s arms, which harden and turn black, as he stretches them back. Luffy: Armament Hardening! Jet Bazooka! (Luffy’s arm pull in, his palms open. Omni fires a red energy ball, which collides with Luffy’s attack, the shockwave knocking Omni down. Luffy appears in front of Omni, his arm stretched back and hardened. He pulls it in, as it ignites, being surrounded by fire.) Gum-Gum Red Hawk! (The fist hits Omni, as a fiery explosion occurs, seemingly going through Omni. Omni releases a gasp, as Omni falls to the ground, reverted. Luffy lands, placing his foot on top of Omni.) Sanji is in the air, his leg in flames. Sanji: Diable Jambe! Frying Pan: Spectrum! (Sanji rapidly kicks at Franky with his burning leg, overwhelming Franky, burning his body and pushing him to the ground. Sanji lands, standing on top of Franky.) Zoro slashes at Brook, slashing through Brook, and he falls. Zoro stands on Brook’s face, while his body reconnects itself. Dr. John: Mehehehehehe! Excellent! Now, kill them! Kill the pathetic pirates! (Luffy, Sanji and Zoro go to finish off their foes, when arms grow all around their bodies, wrapping around them and pulling them off of on top of the pirates.) What?! (Omni looks up, and sees this. His skull then opens, revealing his brain.) Omni: Brainstorm! (Omni fires a lightning blast at Luffy, hitting and destroying the gem.) Franky gets up, and has his palm up to Sanji’s face. Then, a hole opens in his hand, and a smaller, human size hand comes out, grabbing the gem off Sanji’s head, as he crushes it. Brook gets up, and pulls his arm back, and thrusts his sword forward. Brook: Dawn Serenade: Right Handed Strike! (A compressed blast of air flies forward, hitting the gem and destroying it. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro all fall to the floor.) End Scene Dr. John is stunned by the events. Dr. John: What is going on? Those three are some of the most feared pirates known, and they were defeated like that! What was the cause of it? Voice: You’re not very observant, are you? (Dr. John turns, and sees Robin on the balcony with him.) Dr. John: Ah. Nico Robin. Eater of the Hana Hana Fruit. (Robin raises her arms, crossing them in front of her chest.) Robin: Doce Fleur! (Then, twelve arms grow off of Dr. John’s body, twisting his body, holding his arms back and grabbing his head.) Clutch! (She then twists his head, breaking his neck. Then, Dr. John’s body turns into gold dust, falling to the ground.) Dust? The dust then rises up, taking a non-human form, and surrounds Robin. It then solidifies, taking the form of an alien. His head is big, with big blue eyes. His chest is whitish armor, while his arms and lower body were tentacles, each with two fingers. The tentacles are wrapped around Robin, one around her neck. Robin: Ugh! Dr. John: You shouldn’t underestimate your enemies. I wield the Mystical Zoan Fruit, the Alien Alien Fruit. The abnormal powers of the Paramecia, animal transformation of the Zoan, and the element control of Logia. (Dr. John begins to choke Robin, and squeeze her body tight.) If you think I’m just a scientist, you’re wrong. I am invincible! Omni: We disagree. (Dr. John is hit by a lightning bolt, and his body turns into gold dust, and Robin jumps out of the dust. The dust reforms into Dr. John’s alien form.) Dr. John: You think that you can handle me?! Dr. Vegapunk gave me this fruit, and with its power I cannot be defeated! Dr. John’s eyes glow, and Robin is surrounded by a blue outline. She is then lifted telekinetically, and is thrown across the room, going towards a wall. Omni raises a pincher hand, firing a lightning bolt. It surrounds Robin, catching her. Omni then lowers her to the ground. Omni sees Dr. John flying off. Omni: Wake the others. We will go after him. (Omni surrounds his body with lightning, lifting himself up to the second floor. He lands, and reverts, giving chase.) End Scene Robin: Luffy! Wake up! (Luffy was snoring, sleeping peacefully. Nami then walks up.) Nami: Let me handle this, Robin. (She then punches Luffy hard, waking him as he cries in pain.) Luffy: Ow! What was that for?! Nami: For sleeping on the job! (Franky, Sanji, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp and Brook come and join them.) Usopp: Ugh. What happened? Brook: You all were being controlled by some Dr. John. Zoro: Ha! As if anyone could control me! Sanji: You’d be the one to be controlled out of everyone. Zoro: (Angry) You want to fight?! Sanji: (Angry) Bring it on! (Nami punches both of them, knocking them to the ground.) Nami: Knock it off! Chopper: Where’s Omni? Robin: He went after the doctor. Luffy: Then let’s go help! (Then, a steel door opens, and three Shiro Kumas come out.) Franky: Oh, come on! Zoro: These things are tough. With those numbers, it’ll take all of us to stop them. Sanji: Maybe you couldn’t beat it, but I can beat it easy. Luffy: Let’s take them out! Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nami *Robin *Sanji *Zoro *Franky Villains *Dr. John *Shiro Kuma Aliens By Ultimate John *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) *Brainstorm Trivia *This is the first time John uses Ultimate Ghostfreak. *It's revealed Ultimate Ghostfreak has enhanced speed and durability. *It's revealed that Dr. John has eaten the Alien Alien fruit, increasing the similarities to John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc